Epithelium cell volume is determined rapidly during changes in bathing solution osmolality and the rate of change of cell volume is used to calculate the hydraulic water permeability of the cell membranes. The measured permeability of the cell membranes to water is sufficiently high that normal fluid reabsorption may occur across the cell response to small osmotic gradients.